Naruto Song collection
by Leagueofextraordinarywriters
Summary: Formerly 'Madara went down to Konoha'. A collection of songfics that are connected and is a side project that was made on the fly.
1. Madara Went Down To Konoha

**RedDragon: Hey guys what's up! I am here to tell you that this is our first song parody.**

**Sage Wolf: And if you don't know what that is, then I'll tell you. It is a story or poem that uses a song for inspiration and combines it with another entity.**

**The Dom: So what song is it? Please don't tell me it is a Justin Beiber song(The Dom curls into a ball and is shacking).**

**RedDragon: Who do you think I am? Hitler? No, the song that inspired this was Devil went down to Georgia. Which we do not own. I REPEAT, WE DO NOT OWN! Now I bet you all are asking what we are combing it with.**

**AssassinK: No, they are asking when the next chapter of Mega Man 11 is coming.**

**RedDragon: It's coming, so without further ado here is 'Madara went down to Konoha'**

**Madara went down to Konoha**

_Madara went down to Konoha. He was lookin' for a biju soul to steal.  
He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind. He was willing to make a deal  
When he came across this young man practicing his jutsus and nine tail fox.  
And Madara jumped upon a hickory stump and said "Boy, let me tell you what."_

Madara smiled, this was too easy for him. All he had to do was beat this blond haired brat in a bet and the last free biju would be his, and he had the perfect plan to do so. Leaping upon a tree stump in the middle of the training ground, Madara greeted the young ninja. "Hello gaki, care to make a wager?"

__

_"I guess you didn't know it, but I'm a great ninja, too.  
And if you'd care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you.  
Now you play a pretty good rasengan, boy, but give this legend his due.  
I'll bet a wife clothed in gold against your fox's soul 'cause I think I'm better than you."_

Naruto stared at the revived ninja, weighing his options. On one hand if he lost then Kurama would be taken and Madara would take over the world. On the other hand, if he won then he would get a wife, 'Maybe it would be Sakura-chan!' He looked at his biju partner and Kurama nodded his head in response._  
_

_The boy said, "My name's Naruto, and it might be a sin,  
But I'll take your bet; and you're gonna regret 'cause I'm gonna be the best Hokage there's ever been."_

Madara smiled, this would be easy. All he needed to do was break out all of his strong jutsus and he would win. But before he could start or say anything three small toads appeared and began to sing and dance between them. Madara only had one thought, 'Did I smoke anything this morning?'

_ "Naruto, rosin up your feet and play your jutsus hard.  
'Cause Hell's broke loose in Konoha and Madara deals it hard.  
And if you win you get a beautiful wife clothed gold,  
But if you lose the devil gets Kurama's soul"._

Madara cracked his knuckles and got ready to summon some minions to help him. He never said he would play fair. But that is what you get when you make a bet with the man who was often compared with the devil in the elemental nations.__

_Madara cracked his knuckles and he said, "I'll start this show."  
And fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his brow.  
And he pulled the fingers into a hand sign and they made an evil hiss.  
And a band of white zetsus joined in and it sounded something like this._

Madara and the white zetsus fired jutsu after jutsu. Destroying everything they hit. By this time the rest of Konoha had noticed and rushed to see what was happening, especially a lavender eyed girl with a crush on a certain blond. By the time they all got there, Madara had finish and the zetsus disappeared.__

_When Madara finished, Naruto said, "Well, you're pretty good ol' teme,  
But sit down in that chair right there and let me show you how it's done."_

Naruto then got into his biju chakra mode and prepared his next move. There was much at stake here and he knew he had to win. Right before he started he heard Kurama say, **'Let's so this asshole how it's really down.'**__

_"Rasenshuriken." Run, zetsus, run!  
Madara's in the house of the Konoha;  
Sasuke's in his house hiding from fan girls.  
Naruto, does your fox bite? No, toad, no._

Madara couldn't believe his eyes. This young upstart had made him look like a dead last. His last Bujidama had blown all of his zetsus away. He was trying to think of a way out of this. But that thought died when he saw the shinigami in the background. If the god of death was here then this deal was binding and there was no way to weasel out of this.__

_Madara bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat.  
And he laid a golden wedding ring on the ground at Johnny's feet.  
Johnny said, "Madara, just come on back if you ever wanna try again,  
I done told you once—you son of a bitch—I'm gonna be the best Hokage there's ever been."  
And he played:_

Madara looked at Naruto with hate as he picked up the wedding ring. Rising from the stump he looked at the crowd as his sharingan flashed and a certain laverder eyed girl disappeared. He looked over to the gaki as he looked at the ring with glee. Madara was angry at the blond for ruining his plans. 'Enjoy your time while you can, gaki. For soon, my plans will be realized, and I shall have my revenge.'__

_"Rasenshuriken." Run, zetsus, run!  
Madara's in the house of the Konoha;  
Sasuke's in his house hiding from fan girls.  
Naruto, does your fox bite? No, toad, no._

Later Naruto returned to his apartment. He was exicted because Kurama told him Madara did keep his word and now there was a bride just for him in his apartment. Naruto was now truly giddy and wondered who it would be. He reached his apartments door and with the patience of a child on Christmas, he opened his front door, "Honey I'm home."

Hinata was confused. One minute she was watching her crush beat Madara in a contest and the next, she was in an unfamiliar apartment now wearing a golden bridal gown. 'Why am I here and why am I wearing this?' Hinata thought to herself. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending how you look at it, the owner of the apartment had burst through the door, "Honey I'm home!"

They stared at eachother for several minutes not believing what was going on. Naruto was shocked that the bride that Madara promised was Hinata and not Sakura as he had hope. 'Well she does look sexy in that gown and her che-, NO! BAD NARUTO, you are not like Ero-sennin!' **'Come on Naruto, you got to admit she look amazing in that golden gown.'**

Hinata was shocked beyond belief. Here she was in Naruto's apartment, in a golden wedding dress, and him calling to her like she was his wife. 'This has to be a dream, if so please don't wake up just yet.' In her mental ramblings, Hinata had failed to notice Naruto approaching her and grabbing her hand.

"Guess this means you're my wife then." Naruto stated. Hinata just nodded her head before being swept up in a hug by her one true love. "Well, I guess I couldn't ask for a better wife!" Naruto told her with a genuine smile.

Hinata stared at him before she leaned forward and with every ounce of bravery she had, she kissed him right on the lips. Naruto was surprised for a second but returned the kiss and deepened it. Still maintaining the kiss, Naruto picked he up bridal style and carried her into his room closing the door behind them.

**RedDragon: Well there you have it folks, our first Naruto story and it has a nice NaruHina ending. And no, there will be no follow up with them in the bedroom was a song about sex, we are more sophisticated then that here.**

**AssassinK: Well, at least the ending was nice.**

**Sage Wolf: Now to get on with our other stories(mounts a white horse that had a bone mask and a hole on its neck), Hi HO Plot Hole, Away!**

**RedDragon: How long until he figures out that that's a hollow.**

**Sage Wolf: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! This horse is trying to eat me!**

**AssassinK: The real question is how did it get pass the anti-hollow field.**

**The Dom: (standing next to the anti-hollow field switch and whistling)What?**

**AssassinK: Never mind.**


	2. Holiday

**RedDragon: Nice to see all of our fans again, and as promised a new Naruto songfic has arrived for your enjoyment. Now because of all of the strife and turmoil going on right now I believe I chosen as the perfect song. **

**Sage Wolf: Please not Justin Bieber.**

**RedDragon: Again, not a sadist. No, it is not a song from he who must not be heard. The band that owns this song is the one, the only, Green Day!**

**AssassinK: Well, at least this is a band that has talent. By the way, aren't they songs a little political?**

**RedDragon: Many are, by they were criticizing the main stream media culture before the majority of "Nerd Culture" was.**

**The Dom: Well let's not waste any more time explaining and get to it!**

**Father Chapa: Remember, we don't own anything but the plots of our fics and the OC characters that exist in them.**

**Holiday**

"Man, it's so BORING!" came the voice of a young man named Naruto Uzimaki. It has been six since he defeated Madara in a contest and won Hinata as his wife. But lately, it been slow around Konoha. The Akatsuki have been laying low for awhile and that meant fewer missions and more down time for the blond. Not that he didn't like it, he actually enjoyed it at first. He got to spend more time with Hinata and got to know her a lot better than before. But now she was on a diplomatic mission and he was alone and bored out of his mind.

But as luck would have it, he ran into someone and fell on his butt. "Grr, hey why don't you watch where you're going!" Naruto yelled at the person he bumped into not looking at them. "I could say the same thing to you, dobe." Came a familiar and irritated voice."

Looking up, Naruto saw it was his long time rival Sasuke. "Teme, what are you doing here?" "Isn't it obvious? I'm bored out of my mind and decided to take a walk." Sasuke told his rival. They were so caught up in their banter with each other they didn't notice a third person approach them. "Troublesome, looks like we're all in the same boat." Turning towards the speaker, they saw it was Shikamaru.

"So, what do we do know?" Naruto asked the other bored shinobi. Shikamaru looked the blonds head and stared at the strange object behind him. "We could see what that is." Shikamaru answered him pointing to the object behind Naruto. Turning around the saw a peculiar sight, to them at least, as there was a parked car with keys in the ignition. The three ninja walked over to it and deciding to get a better view of what it was hoped in for it did not have a top. Naruto was in the driver seat, while Sasuke had shotgun and Shikamaru took the back seat. Seeing the keys, Naruto reached for them as his other hand accidently landed on the gear shift and his foot on the accelerator. "Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke said trying to stop the orange clad knucklehead. But it was too late as he turned the key and put the car in drive while his foot slammed the accelerator.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAA!" the three yelled as the car speed down the streets of Konoha. Acting quickly, Naruto grabbed the steering wheel and got control over the speeding car. "Naruto! I'm going to kill you for this!" Sasuke yelled be soon became quiet as they felt the thrill of the speeds they were going. Suddenly, Naruto felt like singing and letting his troubles flow out of him.

"_Say, hey!_

_ Hear the sound of the falling rain_

_ Coming down like an Uchiha's flame (Hey)!_

_ The shame_

_ The ones who died without a name"_

Naruto started. Sasuke and Shikamaru decided to join in as this was the most fun they had in their lives. They drove like madmen, taking tight turns and forcing people to run out of their way.

"_Hear the ninken howl out of key_

_ To the hymn called 'Faith and Misery' (Hey)!_

_ And bleed, the akatsuki lost the war today!_"

Naruto continued, getting into it now. They were driving as wild as they come. Sometimes standing up and riding on the hood. They made a sharp turn in almost ran over Kakashi, but he jumped out of the way just in time and landed and Shizune as she was coming out of a shop.

"_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_On Holiday"_

They continued to raise hell as the rode in the misplaced automobile. They passed by a man selling ceresin and not over a barrel full which also knocked over a few candles. This lead to a fire breaking out.

"_Hear the drum pounding out of time_

_Another protester has crossed the line (Hey)!_

_To find the money's on the other side_

_Can I get another Amen? (Amen)!_

_There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey)!_

_A gag, a plastic bag on a monument_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_On holiday_"

_"(Hey!)_

_ (Say Hey!)"_

Hinata was in a good mode. She, Sakura, and Temari had just completed a joint mission and now were returning to Konoha and could see the young men they loved, even though Temari would never admit it. Having a clear view of the village, they saw a large plume of smoke rising from over its walls. "Do we even need to ask who did this?" Sakura stated out loud.

"_The representative from Konoha has the floor._

_ Kon'nichiwa to the ninja Madara_

_Bombs away is your punishment_

_Pulverize the ninja villages_

_Who criticize your government_

_Bang, bang goes the broken shurikens_

_Kill all the temes that don't agree_

_Trials by fire, setting fire_

_Is not a way that's meant for me_

_Just cause, (Hey, hey, hey) just cause, because we're outlaws, yeah!_"

The three shinobi were now heading down the village's main road. They passed by Tenten as see was organizing her new explosion tags, as they went by the tags flew out of her hands and went into a nearby fire. The tags exploded and sent derby everwhere. The only reason Tsunade wasn't trying to kill them right now was that she was passed out drunk on Jiraiya's grave that day. Iruka, who would also try to stop them, was currently passed out in Anko's apartment after he saved her from almost getting run over and she decided to "return the favor".

"_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_This is our lives on holiday!_"

The car came to a stop right at the village's gate. The trio looked over to the gate and saw it was open and their true loves, even though Shikamaru would consider it too troublesome to say so. But they were not seeing joy or love in their eyes right now. Right now they were looking at them with anger and they were surround by a violent, dark aura. "Hehe, I can explain Hinata-chan" Naruto tried to convince his new wife. Unfortunately she just grabbed his shelve and dragged him into the woods surrounding the villages.

**RedDragon: Hope you all enjoyed that, and yes Hinata is going to beat the shit out of Naruto and not other things. Now see you all next time.**

**Sage Wolf: And that's why you don't go for a joy ride.**

**AssassinK: Was this a fic or a PSA?**

**Father Chapa and The Dom: Probably both.**


End file.
